European Youth Forum
The European Youth Forum (YFJ) is a platform that brings together tens of millions of young people from all over Europe and represents their common interests. Independently established by youth organisations, the YFJ is a platform made up of more than 90 National Youth Councils and International Non-Governmental Youth Organisations, which are federations of youth organisations in themselves. As the biggest regional youth platform in the world, the European Youth Forum works to deepen European integration while also contributing to the development of youth work in other regions of the world. Presidents: Ms Bettina Schwarzmayr (2007-today); Mr Renaldas Vaisbrodas (2005-2006); Mr Giaccomo Filibeck (2003-2004); Mr Henrik Söderman (2001-2002); Mr Pau Solanilla (1999-2000); Ms Pauliina Arola (1997-1998). Secretary Generals: Mr Diogo Pinto (2005-today); Ms Johanna Tzanidaki (2002-2005); Mr Kim Svendsen (2001-2002); Tobias Flessenkemper (1999-2001); Ms Hrönn Pettursdorttir (1997-1998); Mr Stephen Grogan (1997). Our work Increase the participation of young people and youth organisations in society, as well as in decision-making processes; Positively influence policy issues affecting young people and youth organisations, by being a recognised partner for international institutions, namely the European Union, the Council of Europe and the United Nations; Promote the concept of youth policy as an integrated and cross-sectoral element of overall policy development; Facilitate the participation of young people through the development of sustainable and independent youth organisations at the national and international level; Foster the exchange of ideas and experience, mutual understanding, and equal rights and opportunities among young people in Europe; Uphold intercultural understanding, democracy, respect, active citizenship and solidarity; Policy areas Employment & Social Inclusion Human Rights & Equality Mobility Education Training Youth Policy in Europe Global and Regional Youth Cooperation Sustainable Development Health Membership National Youth Councils Full members *Suomen Nuorisoyhteistyö Allianssiry - Allianssi Finland *British Youth Council (BYC), Great Britain *Conférence Générale de la Jeunesse Luxembourgoise (CGJL), Luxembourg *Consejo de la Juventud de España (CJE), Spain *Comité pour les Relations Nationales et Internationales des Associations de Jeunesse et d'Education Populaire (CNAJEP), France *Conselho Nacional de Juventude (CNJ), Portugal *Consell Nacional de la Joventut de Catalunya (CNJC), Catalonia *Consiliul National Al Tineretului Din Moldova (CNTM), Moldova *Comité pour les Relations Internationales de Jeunesse (CRIJ), French language community of Belgium *National Youth Council of Switzerland (SAJV)/(CSAJ), Switzerland *Cyprus Youth Council (CYC), Cyprus *Deutsches Nationalkomitee für Internationale Jugendarbeit (DNK), Germany *Dansk Ungdoms Fællesråd (DUF), Denmark *National Youth Council of Hellas (ESYN), Greece *Nemzetközi Ifjúsági Koordinációs Iroda (GYIK-NIKI), Hungary *Nationale Jeugdraad, Netherlands *Kunsill Nazzjonali Taz-Zghazagh (KNZ), Malta *Lietuvos Jaunimo Organizaciju Taryba (LIJOT), Lithuania *Latvijas Jaunatnes Padome (LJP), Latvia *Landsrådet for Norgeog ungdomsorganisasjoner (LNU), Norway *Landsrådet för Sveriges ungdomsorganisationer (LSU), Sweden *Landsamband æskulýðsfélaga (LÆF), Iceland *Mladinski Svet Slovenjie (MSS) Slovenia *National Assembly of Youth Organisations of the Republic of Azerbaijan (NAYORA), Azerbaijan *National Council of Youth Organisations of Georgia (NCYOG), Georgia *National Youth Council of Armenia (NYCA), Armenia *National Youth Council of Ireland (NYCI), Ireland *National Youth Council of Russia (NYCR), Russia *Österreichische Kinder- und Jugendvertretung (ÖJV), Austria *Belarusian Union of Youth and Children's Public Associations (RADA), Belarus *Rada Mládeže Slovenska (RMS), Slovakia *Vlaamse Jeugdraad (VJR), Flemish-speaking community of Belgium. Candidate members *Eesti Noorteühenduste Liit (ENL), Estonia *Forum Nazionale dei Giovani FNG), Italy Observer members *Consiliul Tineretului Din Romania (CTR), Romania *Rat der Deutschsprachigen Jugend (RDJ), German-speaking Community of Belgium. International Non-Governmental Youth Organisations Full members *Association des Etats Généraux des Etudiants de l'Europe (AEGEE) *Alliance of European Voluntary Service Organisations (ALLIANCE) *International ATD Fourth World Movement (ATD-Quart Monde) *Democrat Youth Community of Europe (DEMYC) *European Bureau of Conscientious Objection (EBCO/BEOC) *ECOSY: Young European Socialists *European Confederation of Youth Clubs (ECYC) *European Democrat Students (EDS) *European Educational Exchanges - Youth for Understanding (EEE-YFU) *European Federation for Intercultural Learning (EFIL) *European Federation of Youth Service Organisations (EFYSO) *European Good Templars Youth Federation (ACTIVE) *National Unions of Students in Europe (ESIB) *European Trade Union Confederation Youth (ETUC Youth) *EU Federation of Youth Hostel Associations (EUFED) *European Union of Jewish Students (EUJS)/(UEEJ) *Experiment in Europe (EXPERIMENT) *Ecumenical Youth Council in Europe (EYCE) *International Federation of Catholic Parochial Youth Movements (FIMCAP) *Federation of Young European Greens (FYEG) *International Cultural Youth Exchange in Europe (*[[International Federation of Liberal Youth] (IFLRY) *International Falcon Movement - Socialist Education International (IFM-SEI) *International Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, Transgender and Queer Youth and Student Organisation (IGLYO) *International Union of Socialist Youth (IUSY) *International Young Nature Friends (IYNF) *International Young Catholic Students - International Movement of Catholic Students (JECI-MIEC) *Young European Federalists (JEF) *European Young Christian Workers (JOC-Europe) *European Liberal Youth (LYMEC) *International Movement of Catholic Agricultural and Rural Youth (MIJARC-Europe) *Organising Bureau of European School Student Unions (OBESSU) *Rural Youth Europe (RYEurope) *Service Civil International (SCI) *World Esperanto Youth Organization (TEJO) *World Association of Girl Guides and Girl Scouts (WAGGGS) *World Organisation of the Scout Movement (European office) (WOSM) *European Region of the World Student Christian Federation (WSCF) *Youth Action for Peace (YAP) *Youth for Development and Co-operation (YDC) *Youth and Environment Europe (YEE) *Youth of the European People's Party (YEPP) *Youth for Exchange and Understanding (YEU) *European Alliance of Young Men's Christian Associations (YMCA) *Young Women's Christian Association (YWCA) Candidate members *International Federation of Medical Students' Associations (IFMSA) *Youth of European Nationalities (YEN) *Erasmus Student Network (ESN) Observer members *European Council of Young Farmers (CEJA) *European Confederation of Independent Trade Unions (CESI)-Youth *Don Bosco Youth Net *European Council of Conscripts Organisations (ECCO) *European Free Alliance Youth (EFAY) *International Federation of Training Centres for the Promotion of Progressive Education (FICEMEA) *International Federation for Educational Exchanges of Children and Adolescents (FIEEA) *International Coordination of Young Christian Workers (ICYCW)/(CIJOC) *Union of Jeunesses Musicales of Europe (Jeunesses Musicales) *Nordic Centre Youth (NCY) *Pax Christi International ((Pax Christi) *Red Cross Youth (RCY) External links * European Youth Forum Website * International Youth Community Services International Youth Community Services Category:Youth empowerment organizations fr:European Youth Forum